


Merry Prankmas

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is a little shit, Gen, Pranks, THIS IS A THING, That never happens, dark is also a little shit, i can write anti and dark platonically, i might do more with this, they have a tradition, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: For years, it has been a tradition for Dark and Anti to prank each other during the holiday season





	Merry Prankmas

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one is Cookies.  
> I don't really know what this is. I wanted to write these two again but I didn't want to write romance so this awkward story was born. It's surprisingly hard to write your OTP as platonic prank enemies.  
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Anti snickered and fiddled with the lock some more. Considering how stuck-up Dark was, he hadn’t put a lot of thought into his safety system. It wasn’t at all hard to break into the Iplier mansion.

Anti was a little disappointed. He had hoped there would be some kind of a challenge. Now he had basically the whole night and nothing to do. A shit-eating grin crept on his face. Dark sure had a nice place here. Wouldn’t it be sad if somebody made a mess?

With a gleeful giggle, Anti got to work. He glitched from room to room, moving all of the furniture two inches out of place. In the kitchen he grabbed a handful of eggs and cracked them over the counter, smearing the yolks in a messy representation of his name. Just for fun, he grabbed some flour from the pantry and tossed a few handfuls onto the eggs.

He contemplated going upstairs but decided against it. If he woke Dark up his fun would come to a very quick end.

He glitched back into the living room and looked around, searching for anything else he could make a mess of. A plate full of cookies caught his eye and his stomach rumbled. With a shrug, he grabbed the plate and started shoveling the cookies into his mouth, making sure to get crumbs all over the carpet.

He finished the plate off quickly and dropped it to the floor. He looked around at his handiwork so far and smirked. It was time for the final touch. He pulled a roll of toilet paper out of his pocket.

By the time he was done, the living room looked like a winter wonderland. He grinned and nodded, pleased with his work. Then he glitched away, a soft cackle fading into the air.

The next morning when Dark awoke, he instantly knew something was wrong. The air had a nasty feel to it, almost as if some kind of filth had been breathing it. He gritted his teeth and stalked down the stairs, his attention on high alert.

If anything was off, he would know.

His shin slammed into a table and he cursed. Something was definitely not right. He stepped into the living room and hissed. Toilet paper was strewn everywhere. Even the TV hadn’t been spared. A Jim was kneeling on the floor, clutching a plate to his chest. He was muttering something about ‘Christmas Jim’ and ‘sustenance.’

Dark ignored him and moved on, his teeth beginning to grind painfully. He walked into the kitchen and growled.

On the counter, painted in crusty egg and flour was the word ‘Anti.’

Red consumed his vision and he flew back up the stairs, pounding on Google’s door. The robot opened, looking annoyed.

“How in the hell did that filthy glitch get in here last night?” he hissed, “You told me our defenses were impenetrable.”

The robot sighed and adjusted his glasses, “No, I said they were almost impenetrable. They will keep everyone out, except for those that can manipulate them.”

Dark seethed, “So you’re telling me that our defenses are made for everyone except for the one person we’re trying to keep out?”

Google sighed, “Well when you say it like that it does sound quite bad.”

Dark turned away from the robot and stomped back down the stairs, his mind racing. If Anti wanted to play this game, he was more than happy to oblige. He passed the living room and heard Jim mutter something about cookies. A wonderful idea blossomed. He grinned and made his way into the kitchen.

A few hours later he was standing in front of the Septiceye’s home, waiting not so patiently for the door to open.

After enough time had passed for Dark to start wondering if no one was home, the door creaked open and Anti smirked at him.

“What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to our humble abode?”

Dark smiled back, the expression sharp enough to cut, “Wilford insisted that we bring our neighbors some Christmas cheer,” he held a plate of cookies out to Anti, his grin turned malicious, “I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas.”

Anti was immediately suspicious. He carefully unwrapped the cookies, looking up at Dark’s retreating back every now and then. Picking up one of the food items, he inspected it, turning it in his hand to ensure there was nothing obviously wrong with it. When he found nothing, he nibbled a tiny piece of. As soon as it hit his tongue he gagged.

His mouth was burning. He broke the cookie in half, his eyes filling with tears. The whole inside of the cookie was red. He cursed and looked back at Dark. The madman had filled the cookie with some kind of spicy powder. Anti growled and chucked the plate in Dark’s direction, a small amount of pride filling him when it slammed into the back of the man’s head. He dashed back inside before Dark could turn around.

Dark smirked down at the ghost pepper cookies before continuing his walk home. He was sure he could expect retaliation soon. He grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Let the Christmas prank wars begin.


End file.
